Sensei and Student
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: She didn't have a problem with their Jounin sensei at all. She just got a little nervous around a blade, that's it. However, he didn't see as that so he decided to teach her how to wield one. Now she has to face her fears whether she wants to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei and Student**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Summary:** She didn't have a problem with their Jounin sensei at all. She just got a little nervous around a blade, that's it. However, he didn't see as that so he decided to teach her how to wield one. Now she has to face her fears whether she wants to or not.

**Part 1: Graduation**

It was the day after graduation and Iruka began listing off the teams. "…Okay, team 7 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 8 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Ookami Yumii." At the sound of her name, she stopped doodling in the margins of her notebook and dropped her pencil.

'Great, I'm stuck with the kid that has a stick up his arse and a kid that is hyper-active. Looks like this will be a crappy year.' Yumii thought to herself. Naruto groaned and the Uchiha only said 'tsch, whatever.' She again sighs to herself at the useless team she was stuck with and only prayed for the best.

A few minutes later, after Iruka finished his "What it means to be full-fledge ninja" speech, Yumii decides to head off to the bathroom.

Before she has the chance to do so, however, Iruka stops her.

"Yumii, there's something you should know about your Jounin instructor…" She gives him a questioning glance before shaking out of his grip and walking out of the classroom.

"Okay, your Jounin instructors will be here at noon to pick up your team. That gives you three hours to relax and so forth," the bell then rings and all of the students run out of the classroom except for the rather bored Nara.

Yumii hears the bell ring from outside and smiles from her position in the tree. 'What was Iruka-sensei about to say about my Jounin instructor? Well, whatever it was, it was probably something unimportant and irrelevant to anything dealing with me.' She never thought that she would end up on the worst possible team she could ever be in.

"Oi, Yumii-chan, wanna come with Sasuke-teme and me to the ramen place!?" She couldn't help but smile at the invitation, but she declines it anyway.

"Sorry, Naru-kun, I'm busy at the moment. I have to help my mom and dad out with a few things!" She watches as his face fell for a brief moment before smiling again and wave at her.

"Okay, see you at noon!" She drops her smile and jumps from her perch on the tree. 'It was an obvious lie, but… I just don't feel like socializing at the moment. I wish I had parents. Kami, what did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?' She asks to herself and walks off on a trail leading into the forest.

After a while, she reaches her destination and peels off the layers of clothing she wore, wincing at the fact of how her clothes sticks to her, and pulls off her sandals before climbing into the cool chill of the river.

This place was where her father always took her mother and her to during the late summer when all the heat was at its highest. The mere thought of them made her sad and she fought back the tears threating to spill from her face.

She didn't know how long she spent at the river, but obviously long enough to end up rushing back to the academy to meet up with her new team. 'What fun will that be I wonder?'

It was true that her team was quite- interesting- to say in the least. She idly wonders how such a team was made; she could've almost sworn that the teams were set up to balance out each other's short comings.

It wasn't long before she made it to the classroom where her other two teammates were waiting for her. However, because she lost track of time, she was still soaked in her clothes; a least her hair was dry for the most part.

"Oi, Yumii-chan, I was wondering where you went," A over hyper-active blonde starts in a loud voice, "I thought that- hey, why are you wet?" He was cutoff in mid-rant when he notices the wet clothing and mostly dry hair.

"It's nothing, really, hehe… you see, uhm… I fell into a river and well, y'know," she starts abet awkwardly only to be interrupted by a sudden presence in the room.

"I'm assuming you're my Genin squad, so *coughcough* meet me in Training ground 7." Just as soon as he appears, he was gone.

"Ooookay… let's go then!" Naruto screams into my ears and I sigh in annoyance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, looks like chapter 1 is completed. I was searching my documents on Microsoft Word and found this long lost (and forgotten) story. So, I went back and changed it as well as improve its content. Thus, this the result of my actions. I hope you like it and there are more chapters to come, so later! Oh, I'll need two reviews for me to continue this story since i'm not so sure if it's a hit.

glad to find this story,

ferret assassin nin


	2. Chapter 2

_Sensei and Student_

_Disclaimer: Let me say this now, Naruto will never belong to me for the duration of this story. Although… I can say that Hayate's mine for the taking since Kishimoto killed him off. Hehe_

_Summary: Being placed in a useless team with a capable Jounin sensei, Yumii is left wondering: What am I to do now?_

_Quick Note: previous pt. said Training Ground 7; he meant TG 8. Just so I can clear things up._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Pt. 2: Introductions and announcements_

Yumii follows Naruto and Sasuke through the winding streets of Konoha wondering idly why the villagers were giving Naruto, her soon to be teammate, these cold hearted glares. When she glances over to Sasuke, she sees him handing off his own glares to the villagers which makes them shuffle their feet. 'Huh, that's interesting… could it be a crush he has on Naruto? Hm… that's something to look into for sure.' Smiling to herself, Yumii walks a little bit ahead of Naruto and Sasuke so she can get out of the village and into the woods. Kami knows she misses the woods outside the gates of Konoha. Assuming from the look that Naruto has, he has never been outside of the village before.

Looking back up, she sees the towering gates and picks up speed forcing her teammates to follow suite. After a few minutes of running through the woods, she finally slows down and walks calmly to the training ground where their sensei is. Upon entering the clearing, she notices an all too familiar shimmer in the late sun and pauses in her tracks.

_Flashback_

"_Get Yumii and run, Suume; I'll hold them off!" _

"_But… I can't leave you! What about our only daughter!?"_

"_I know about her, but you have to get outta here before they kill you two! These guys don't mess around!"_

"_Mommy, Daddy, what's going on!? Why's every one screaming!?" Suddenly the door busted down and Suume picked up her daughter and left out the back door, never stopping to turn around and see if her husband had made it._

_After a few minutes of running, her mother stopped, placed her down behind a large rock, and told her to stay there no matter what. When Yumii goes to ask why, her beloved mother just shaked her head and told her that her safety is at risk if she was to leave before leaving her daughter and heading back to their house._

_When Yumii saw her mother again, she also saw these two large men chasing after her and her dad who was lying limply in her mom's arms. Fearing the worst, the young six year old came out from her hiding spot and chased after her parents. By the time she caught up to her mom and dad, the two men tied her parents up and brought their long swords down on both of them, killing them instantly. Suddenly she realized that she's no longer safe and quickly made her way back to the hiding spot. _

_Some minutes later, she saw the two murders with her parents' bodies approach her and threw their dead forms on top of Yumii. Looking up through her bangs as the murders, she sees their Kanata dripping with what she can only assume was her parents' blood. Upon feeling her parents' still warm blood, after reaching out and touching their fatal wounds, she screamed and screamed and screamed; huddling over her parents' dead forms getting blood all over her clothes._

_After ten tiring minutes of this, Yumii gave up and walked back to the village hoping to find help. When she reached the gates, two men ran up to her and started frantically throwing her questions. Yumii, however, did not respond having not heard the questions due to her frozen shock. By the time she goes to say something, too many people start surrounding her and she suddenly couldn't breathe… a headache formed… someone started shaking her lifeless form… she's separated from her body; for how long she doesn't know… someone is shouting at her but she hadn't heard what they said……_

_End flashback_

"Yumii-chan… _Yumii-chan… please snap out of it! C'mon! Snap out of it already! Yumii-chan!_"

"What's the problem? What's wrong?"

"Yumii-chan isn't responding! She's just… I don't know! She's not breathing!"

"Dobe, she's breathing; look, her chest is moving up and down."

"Shut up teme! You wouldn't know!"

"I'm not a dead last like you, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme……!"

"Hn."

"Both of you! Stop it already! Your fighting isn't going to solve anything."

"Huh……what's going on……Naru-kun? Sasu-kun?" All three of them turn their attention to Yumii. Naruto's quick to act by jumping on her, simultaneously knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

"Yumii-chan! You're not dead!" This confuses the young girl.

"Naru-kun, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense… get off me already! I can't breathe when you're crushing my lungs!" The subdued blonde gets off of Yumii and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke just mutters 'dobe' under his breath earning a quick warning glance from their sensei.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? You didn't hit your head, did you?" The calmer, deeper voice pulls Yumii's attention away from the hyper-active blonde and to her sensei. She blushes at her 'black out' and turns around muttering 'yes, I'm fine' in response. Why did she have to cause such a scene? Seeming happy with her answer, and sparing a quick thought to ask her about it later, their sensei announces, "Now that everyone's calm again let's get started. If you will all start by saying your names, likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, ect; starting with the quiet one."

Sasuke, realizing that he's to go first, says, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. I have no likes, and several dislikes. I have no dream and my goal is to revive my clan and murder a certain person." At this, Hayate makes a quick note to talk about Sasuke's revenge scheme later and points to the blonde.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage some day so everyone will respect me! (Yumii says nothing, Sasuke rolls his eyes, and Hayate smiles encouragingly) My likes include ramen, Yumii-chan, instant ramen, and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, people who show up late, and Sakura-chan; damn annoying fan girl." Hayate shakes his head at this noting that teamwork will be hard to stress on this team. He finally points to the girl on the team who stares off into the distance while talking.

"My name is Ookami Yumii and my goal does not concern anyone here. My dislikes consists of murders, objects that kill with slender blades, annoying pricks, and useless fan girls. My likes consist of chocolate, my parents, Naru-kun, and reading as well as training. My dream will be to survive and make it to Jounin level." At this Hayate reasons that there's something more too Yumii's introduction but decides to focus more so on her dream rather than the implied message.

"I'm Gekkou Hayate and my goal is to become the damn best sword master in Konoha. My likes include soups, this team, my sword, and… dango. I dislike my illness, people who don't care to try new things and those that consider me weak. Also, I never had a genin team before, but I will try to do my best." Seemingly satisfied with their teacher's answer, the genin hopefuls wait patiently to see what will happen next.

"I want you all to bring any weapons that you have and meet back here tomorrow by 9:00 am sharp. If you don't have that many weapons, don't worry, because that will be remedied later. Oh, and if you show up late you will not be able to take part in the test." At the confused looks of his possible genin squad, Hayate sighs and continues," the exam you had taken was to fish out the possible genin. My test, the survival test, is what will determine if you become genin or not." At the explanation, soon to be, Team 8 starts to head home. Hayate, however, holds his possible team back.

"I forgot to mention that I have something to say to each of you; alone. If Yumii and Sasuke would head to separate areas of the grounds, so I can talk to Naruto alone, I'll be grateful." Not wanting to ruin their chances of becoming genin, Sasuke and Yumii do as asked and Hayate calls Naruto over.

"Would you like to learn how to wield a sword, Naruto?" the blonde's eyes light up at this and he nods his head furiously. "Okay, I'll talk more in detail about it tomorrow. Oh, and… stay after practice tomorrow, alright?" Again the blonde nods his head, the foxy smile never leaving his face, and walks off after Hayate-sensei dismisses him. At this, he smiles as well watching the blonde gesture wildly to Yumii and calls over Sasuke. The Uchiha sulks before coming over to his new sensei.

"I understand that you want to get revenge on your older brother, Itachi Uchiha." At Sasuke's suspicious glare, Hayate continues without missing a beat, "Yes, I know about the clan massacre. I can tell you one thing, though, once you do accomplish killing your brother, who will you have besides yourself to supply evidence of how strong the Uchiha clan is? Also, when and if you do kill him, you will only feel empty and defeated. I want you to think over what I just said and come tell me tomorrow if you still plan to get revenge, alright?" Sasuke nods his head irately and sulks off already thinking over what Gekkou-sensei just said. After this, Naruto chases after Sasuke to tell him something while Hayate finally calls over Yumii.

"Yeah, Hayate-sensei, what is it? If it's about what happened earlier, then it was just nothing; that usually happens."

"No, it's not that, however, I am worried about it. What I wanted to ask you was why did you freeze up like that?" At this, Yumii forces herself to remain calm under her sensei's cool and calculating look. He wanted an answer about something that happened in her past and she didn't want disclose that information to anyone. Iruka-sensei already knows, of course, but that's the only person that does besides the third. Explaining her past would be too long and exhausting and she'll have to relive all of it again; something that she wasn't quite ready to do.

"Well, it was just… uhm…yeah; it was nothing. I was just… nervous was all… y'know, being the first one here to meet my new teammates and sensei and such. Hehe…" Hayate only raises a brow in question at her statement.

"Yumii, I can't help but notice it was something that made you freeze like that. I'm suspicious that it was something having to do with my Kanata."

"Oh, yeah…just nervous around blades and stuff of the sort. Kinda makes me wonder how I passed the academy, though." This time Hayate relaxes and nods in understanding. After all, not all people are comfortable with weapons even though they have to use them.

"Want to learn how to wield one?" Yumii stops at this question and tenses. There was no way he just asked her that; not even Iruka-sensei would ask her something like that.

"Well……no; I'm not that comfortable with swords and weapons like that."

"Oh, okay… I just thought that you could get over your fear if you actually worked with one under someone who knows what they're doing."

"Wait! On second thought, I really do want to wield one! Ignore what said; I was just… nervous," Yumii says quickly before she could change her mind. Even though fear has nothing to do with it- well, okay, fear has everything to do with it- she didn't want to seem weak and fearful.

"Well, if you're sure……"

"Positive."

"Alright. You're dismissed then." Hayate makes a mental note to ask the third about what happened in Yumii's past. After all, people don't just freeze up and stop breathing over glancing a sword unless something happened in their past to make them be afraid of a blade.

Yumii leaves and takes to the trees where she wonders idly, 'What did I just agree to?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_AN: Sadly, the second chapter ends here. Despite only having one review, I decided to go ahead and post this one. If you liked this story, then check out "Just What I Want" the second chapter to it will be posted sometime next week. (hopefully, if my writer's block ends T.T) Please and thank you! Also, review the story and I'll get over my writer's block quicker! (at least, I hope it'll work that way. -.-;)_

_Gaara: Review ferret nin's story or die a slow and agonizing death. *smirks and murmurs "Sand Coffin"*_

_Me: Gaara, that's no way to get people to review a story._

_Gaara: 0.0 It's not? I think it's the most effective way. Most people are afraid of me._

_Me: If you want someone to review a story, then you have to ease them into doing it. Threatening will get you no where._

_Gaara: *skulks* How do you know?_

_Me: 0.o;_

_Gaara: That's what I thought. Review or pay; people. Flames will result in death. *smirks*_

_Me: Gaara…………… *shakes with hopeless rage*_


End file.
